Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty One)
:For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty). :For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty Two, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty Two). Talia al Ghul (Arabic: تاليا الغول) is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is the daughter of the late Ra's al Ghul and the paternal older half-sister of Nyssa al Ghul. A worldly and cultured elite warrior who never stays in a place very long, Talia is the leader of her own League of combatants, similar to the League of Assassins, as well as the mentor of Typhuss James Halliwell. She is a ally of Dinah Drake and her team, Team Black Canary. Biography Early life As she grew up, as Talia began to feel that her father would never let her succeed him as the new Demon's Head, her relationship with Ra's became strained, and as a result, she left to forge her own path, abandoning her sister Nyssa, and eventually becoming the leader of her own league of warriors. Over the years, Talia maintained her youth due to the use of the Lazarus Pit's waters. In Russia Years later, in 2378, Talia found her way to Russia, saving Typhuss James Halliwell from criminals. She brought Tyhuss back to her place to recover, where she offered to help him take down the criminals by targeting one of the criminal's main suppliers, Misha Yurievich, who was behind human trafficking in Russia. Typhuss accepted Talia's help, and the two raided and killed Yurievich and his men. Afterward, they returned to their hideout, where Talia convinced Typhuss to rekindle his determination to start his mission as a vigilante in Starling City. She then gave him a red hood and suit, as well as a bow, before offering to train him and teach him how to fight. Later, Talia helped Typhuss to track down and kill Hideo Yamane, one of the main drug lords of Starling City, while he was in Russia for his business. After this, she encouraged him to leave Russia and come back to his city to begin his mission. Personality Talia is a highly intelligent, calculating, and level-headed individual, who is rarely seen losing her composure. However, due to her upbringing as an assassin, she can be cold and ruthless when the situation calls for it. Like her father, she originally was set on making the world a better place her own way. As a result, she began training her own set of students and even tracked down students she saw great potential in. Talia apparently had a closer and more affectionate relationship with her father, Ra's al Ghul, than her half-sister Nyssa did. However, her ambition and complacency was greater, as after years of being denied the right to succeed her father as Demon's Head, it caused a strain on their relationship. As a result, Talia left the League of Assassins to find her own path in life. This also showed a very self-serving nature, as she left despite knowing that with her absence, it would leave Nyssa to endure the full focus of their father's harsh parenting style. Despite being estranged from her father, she still loved him and was devastated upon learning of his death. After her father's death, she lost all sense of honor as Talia has aligned herself with Adrian to get revenge, knowing full well that the former is a psychopath, showing that she as well is extremely vengeful like her new ally. In addition to this difference in philosophy, she seems to have a policy of cutting off all associations once she has finished training her students, so much so that her current students will attack any former students that try to have an audience with her. The only known exception to this policy that Talia has been shown to make is her alliance with Adrian Chase, as they had the shared goal of getting revenge on Typhuss, who killed Talia's father. This makes Talia somewhat of a hypocrite as Adrian's father was killed partially because Talia trained and encouraged Typhuss to attack those on the List. Powers and abilities Powers *'Longevity:' Despite being a child in 1960, Talia still possesses the health, performance, and appearance of her physical prime of life. It is likely that she uses the Lazarus Pit to maintain her youth like her father. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Talia is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. As the leader of her League of warriors, Talia has a group of loyal students that she trained to be effective combatants and killers. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled assassin, Talia is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and physical strength that is powerful enough to swiftly incapacitate men much larger than she is, such as Typhuss James Halliwell. *'Honed senses:' Talia has both sharp sight and hearing, as well as advanced skills of perception for a normal human, as she has the ability to sense and identify people sneaking behind her back without looking at them. *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Talia is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. *'League of Assassins training:' Talia had undergone the same training that most League members are required to achieve. Being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul meant that Talia was subjected to a higher level of training than most members, making her skills in combat and weaponry even more advanced. *'Expert interrogator/Torturer:' Talia is a very effective interrogator and torturer, as she taught Typhuss how to use a Mongolian skinning technique on men. *'Master archer:' Talia has proven herself to be a proficient archer, firing an arrow into Ishmael Gregor's hand, which was holding a firearm, and which forced the man to drop it before his arm was pinned against the wall. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a member of the League of Assassins since childhood, she has been extensively trained in combat, able to effortlessly subdue Typhuss James Halliwell in their first meeting. She is also an exceptional teacher as her known student Typhuss James Halliwell and the members of her League are exceptional fighters as well. *'Master swordswoman:' As a former member of the League of Assassins, Talia is a master swordswoman. Using her sword she was able to overpower and capture Adrian Chase after having stopping his motorcycle while it was running. *'Medical knowledge:' Talia knows much about the human anatomy, as she's probably the one who taught to Yao Fei about pressure point manipulation. In terms of healing methods, Talia can patch up most injuries on herself or others, as she was able to nurse Typhuss back to health after he was tortured for several days by criminals. *'Multilingual:' Talia is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian and Arabic. *'Occult knowledge:' Talia has some knowledge of magic and mysticism, as she fully understand how the Lazarus Pit functions and is the only known person who have used it aside of her father and Malcolm Merlyn. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Talia was able to sneak into and retrieve Typhuss's belongings from criminals, which she implied was the least of her skills. Talia's stealth is further shown against Typhuss as she was able to shoot him with an arrow from a close distance without him to notice her. *'Network:' Talia has a very elusive lifestyle, as Typhuss mentions that she never stays in one place for very long. Equipment *'Lazarus Pit:' Talia has used the Lazarus Pit's waters to live well beyond her lifetime and maintain her youth over decades. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Talia used a number of arrows as her weapon of choice. *'Customized PSE Chaos AD Compound bow:' Talia wields a personal compound bow, similar to that of her half-sister Nyssa al Ghul or Malcolm Merlyn. It is possible that this bow is the signature bow to the League of Assassins. *'Darts:' Talia was shown using a dart to poison Typhuss and make him pass out. *'Talia al Ghul's League suit:' Talia, as well as the rest of her League, wears a protective suit of black robes, similar to the usual garb worn by League of Assassins but much more loose fitting and close to a burqa for appearance. *'Sword:' Talia carried a double edged sword as her sidearm, and can proficiently wield a pair of katanas. *'Quiver:' Talia wears a quiver to carry her arrows. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Talia is a daughter of Ra's al Ghul and lover of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, and the mother of their son, Damian Wayne, the fifth Robin. *Though Talia is Nyssa's older sister in the shared multiverse, in the DC comics Nyssa is in fact Talia's older sister. Trivia *It is unknown if Talia was still a member of the League of Assassins by the time it was disbanded. *Talia taking vengeance and blaming Oliver for killing Ra's al Ghul has some similarities to the plot of The Dark Knight Rises. In the film, Talia blames Batman for not choosing to saving her father which in her eyes, Batman killed him. She swore revenge and attempted to kill him. In both works, Talia also keeps her identity as the daughter of Ra's a secret and works with another male villain who more openly antagonizes the hero, while Talia operates mostly behind the scenes. *Morena Baccarin voiced Talia al Ghul in Son of Batman. *Talia called her youth "a family secret" when Typhuss asks that how was Talia Yao Fei's mentor when she was about half his age. This is a nod to the Lazarus Pit. Category:Humans Category:League of Assassins members Category:League of Shadows members Category:Immortals Category:People from Earth Fifty One Category:Alternate realities Category:Talia al Ghul Category:Doppelgängers